Benang Takdir
by MuhammadIshaqArifin5
Summary: Bercerita tentang Naruto yang diberi tugas oleh seorang Dewa bernama Toneri untuk menyelamatkan kisah asmara dari sahabat-sahabatnya.


_Note: -Benang Takdir Merah: Hubungan langgeng alias bahagia.__-Benang Takdir Hitam: Hubungan dipenuhi konflik.__-Benang Takdir Ungu: Hubungan yang akan menyebabkan kematian._

Angin musim dingin ini menerpaku dengan kencang, membuat surai rambut kuningku seperti terbawa olehnya. Aku hanya duduk termenung di taman dekat kota seraya menatap indahnya bulan purnama dan berharap agar tahun ini aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mereka sebut sebagai cinta.

**_Chapter 1_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Start._**

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih termenung di taman seraya menatap sang bulan yang menyinari malam, tak lama kemudian ia memandangi jarum jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya.

"sudah jam 10 malam" ucapnya seraya beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kemudian sebuah cahaya berkumpul di taman itu menghadap si pemuda berkacamata.

Perlahan gumpalan cahaya itu membentuk menjadi manusia.

"yo Naruto-kun" ucapnya seraya melambaikan kepada pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu.itu.

Naruto memandang pria yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak suka,"Toneri... kenapa kau datang lagi?"

Pria bernama Toneri itu hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto,"Hahahahaha... Ayolah, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu kepada orang yang memberimu kekuatan Naruto-kun" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum palsu.

Naruto mendecih,"Gara-gara kekuatan pemberianmu itu, aku hidup dengan penderitaan kau tahu" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terlihat sayu,"seorang dewa sepertimu mana mungkin mengerti"ucapnya dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Toneri hanya terkekeh kecil, entah apa yang lucu dari perkataan Naruto itu, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Kemudian Toneri berjalan seraya membelakangi Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku datang kepadamu untuk memberimu penawaran.." Toneri menggantungkan perkataannya,

"Jika kau berhasil menyelamatkan hubungan percintaan sahabat-sahabatmu, maka aku akan menghapus kekuatan itu, dan..." ia kembali menggantungkan perkataannya,

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan sesuatu bernama Cinta itu"

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Toneri, kemudian ia dengan cepat berjalan menghampiri Toneri dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Benarkah?! Kau akan membuatku merasakan perasaan itu?!"

Toneri tersenyum melihat kedua bola mata Naruto yang berbinar,"Tentu saja, aku tak pernah sekalipun melanggar perjanjianku"

Tak lama pandangan Toneri berubah menjadi serius,"Akan tetapi, jika kau gagal menyelamatkan hubungan sahabatmu walau hanya satu pasangan saja, kau akan mengalami rasa sakit yang amat menyakitkan"

Naruto balik bertanya,"berapa hari?"tanyanya dengan mata yang serius.

Toneri menunduk, menyembunyikan pandangannya yg berubah sayu,"mungkin sekitar satu minggu"

"akan aku lakukan"

Mata Toneri terbelalak,"TAPI MANUSIA TIDAK AKAN BERTAHAN SELAMA ITU!"

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKU KEKUATAN INI?!"

Toneri tersentak, raut wajahnya menjadi sangat sedih,"Maaf.. ada suatu alasan yang membuatku melakukan ini"tetesan air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya.

Naruto mengernyit, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi,"Apa alasan itu?"tanyanya dengan tatapan yang serius.

"aku belum bisa menceritakannya, itu terlalu menyakitkan"

_Hening_

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju pintu taman,"Sudah kubilang bukan? aku akan melakukannya"

Toneri berbalik dengan cepat, terkejut dengan tekad yang dimiliki pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

Naruto kembali berucap,"Jika dengan hal itu aku bisa terlepas dari kekuatan ini dan merasakan sebuah cinta, maka aku tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tapi..."

_Wuusshh_

Angin musim dingin di malam itu berhembus demi memecahkan keheningan.

"aku tetap tak akan memaafkanmu"lanjutnya dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Toneri menarik nafasnya dengan dalam,"Baiklah jika itu merupakan pilihanmu, aku tak peduli jika kau tak memaafkanku"

Toneri kemudian menghampiri Naruto,"ambillah ini"ucapnya seraya memberikan sebuah Bola Kaca berwarna ungu yang hampir mirip sepeeti Bola Ramalan.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap Toneri dengan heran,"Apa ini?"

"Bola ini akan memberitahumu tentang Sahabat mana dulu yang harus kau selamatkan"

Perlahan keberadaan Toneri mulai memudar menjadi cahaya, sebelum berpisah ia berkata terlebih dulu kepada Naruto,"Selesaikanlah, maka kau akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu"lalu cahaya itu pergi ke langit yang tinggi bagaikan pergi menuju Bulan.

Naruto hanya menarik nafasnya kemudian ia tersenyum,"apa-apaan itu?"

Lalu pemuda bersurai kuning itu beranjak pergi dari taman tersebut, menuju rumahnya.

* * *

_cklek_"_Tadaima_" ucap pemuda bersurai kuning itu yang disambut oleh kedua oraorang tuanya yang diketahui bernama Kushina dan Minato.

"_Okaeri" _ucap sang ibu dengan tersenyum sedangkan si ayah hanya melanjutkan membaca novel kesukaannya yang berjudul _I Want to Eat Your Pancreas _karya _Sumino Yoru._

Naruto hanya memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan tersenyum,_'syukurlah benang takdir mereka berwarna merah,ya dari dulu ayah dan ibuku memang romatis sih'_ Batinnya seraya terkikik kecil.

Perlahan Naruto menghadap sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang wanita berambut panjang yang persis seperti dirinya.

"Aku pulang, Kak Naruko" ucapnya seraya menatap dengan tatapan sayu.

Jika dipikir-pikir Naruto tak ingin mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu dimana ketika ia gagal menyelamatkan hubungan kakaknya kala itu.

**_Flashback_**

**Naruto pov.**

Seminggu yang lalu ketika salju turun di kota ini, aku berjalan melewati bermacam-macam orang dengan benang takdirnya yang berbeda. Ingin ku selamatkan orang yang memiliki takdir buruk, namun jika dipikir lagi hal itu membuatku muak karena mengingatkanku akan masa lalu.

Dimana ketika itu aku disebut sebagai anak yang terkutuk atau bocah pembawa sial oleh tetangga yang berada disekitar kompleksku yang membuat kedua orang tuaku tak tega melihatku yang terkucilkan.

Aku dikucilkan bukan tanpa sebab, itu karena aku yang masih polos saat itu mengucapkan takdir buruk yang menjadi nyata pada mereka.

Dan kini, entah apa yang terjadi, aku melihat benang takdir Kakakku dengan kekasihnya berwarna ungu.

Batinku bertanya-tanya,'Apa yang terjadi?' padahal di bulan-bulan sebelumnya Benang Takdir mereka berwarna merah.

Aku yang hanya bisa memandang mereka dari kejauhan hanya mengacak surai pirangku dengan frustasi.

Tapi aku bertekad, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Naruko-nee.

**Naruto pov end.**

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu hanya mengikuti sang Kakak dan kekasihnya yang bernama Gaara, tak lama kemudian Gaara dan Naruko telah sampai di rumahnya. Gaara pergi pamit, sedangkan Naruko sendiri hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum kecut.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri kakaknya,

"Kak, boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

Naruko menoleh,"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naru?"balasnya dengan gelisah. Tentu saja gelisah, karena keluarga Uzumaki tahu betul dengan kemampuan Naruto akibat kejadian dimana Naruto pernah dikucilkan.

"Jawab saja kak, apa yang terjadi pada hubunganmu dengan kak Gaara?"tanya Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

Perlahan tatapan dari Naruko menjadi dingin,"Orang yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta sepertimu mana mungkin bisa mengerti"

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan dari kakak yang biasa melindunginya itu. Kemudian ia kembali berbicara dengan terbata-bata,

"A-apa maksudmu kak? Aku hanya ingin menye-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruko membentak.

"DIAM!"

_Hening_

Air mata Naruto jatuh perlahan-lahan, padahal dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya akan tetapi kenapa ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk dari kakaknya yang selalu baik itu.

"T-tentu saja kau tak butuh bantuan dari orang sepertiku ya kak.."ujarnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya,"maaf"lanjutnya, lalu pria bersurai kuning itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Untung saja keadaan disaat itu sangat sepi, sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar perdebatan mereka, hanya seorang pria berambut raven yang menatap mereka dari balik jendela di lantai dua dengan tatapan sayu,"Naruto..."ujarnya seraya menggenggam erat kedua tangannya karena tak bisa membantu sahabatnya.

Naruko sendiri hanya termenung dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya, ia sungguh menyesal atas perlakuannya kepada adiknya itu.

"Maaf Naru-chan... Maaf" kemudian ia terisak dengan pelan karena disisi lain ia tak ingin mengganggu tetangga sekitar.

2 hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut, mulut pemuda bersurai kuning itu menganga lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Tidak mungkin.. Kakak.. Bunuh diri?" ujarnya seraya mundur kebelakang dan terjatuh.

"Ini semua salahku.. Seharusnya aku membantu kakak saat itu, tapi karena hanya perkataannya yang sepele membuat mentalku hancur seketika"

Naruto terus mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali dengan pandangan kosong dan air matanya pun mengalir dengan deras.

Kushina dan Minato yang melihatnya kemudian memeluknya dengan isakan keras Kushina berkata,"Tenanglah Naru.. Hiks.. ibu dan ayah pun sama sedihnya denganmu... tenanglah hiks, kau tidak salah apapun.. hiks"

Minato sendiri hanya bisa memeluk putranya itu dengan erat, ia tak ingin putranya depresi karena menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kasus ini,"ibumu benar Naruto, tenanglah,bersabarlah,kuatkan hatimu, ini bukan salahmu, percayalah" ucapnya seraya menahan air matanya yang perlahan-lahan turun.

Kemudian Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan ayah dan ibunya, dan hari itu pun diisi dengan tangisan di keluarga Uzumaki itu.

**_Flashback end._**

Sang Ibu yang melihat putranya sedang berdoa itu berkata,"aku mendapatkan informasi tentang kematian kakakmu"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Minato ingin menghentikannya,

"O-oi Kushina"

Kushina kemudian menatap Minato,"Tak apa Minato-kun, Naruto juga berhak tau"

Kemudian Kushina kembali melanjutkan ucapannya,"Kekasihnya,Gaara, ternyata seorang pengedar Narkoba,Naruko yang tak sengaja tahu akan hal itu bingung ingin melanjutkan hubungannya atau tidak, karena disisi lain ia sangat mencintai Gaara hal itu membuatnya depresi"jelasnya

"Darimana ibu tahu hal itu?"

"Ibu tahu dari buku diary milik kakakmu di kamarnya, selain itu pihak kepolisian juga telah menjadikan Gaara sebagai tersangka karena kedoknya telah ketahuan" jelas Kushina panjang lebar, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memberitahu anaknya tapi mau bagaimana pun juga ia harus tahu.

Tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi sayu dengan senyum kecutnya,"begitu... "seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu Ayah,Ibu, aku mau ke Kamar dulu"

Kemudian Naruto beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Minato dan Kushina hanya menatap dengan tatapan sedih takut suatu hari nanti Putranya itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Sebelum memasuki kamarnya, Naruto memandangi kamar milik kakaknya sejenak,"Maaf kak... aku tidak bisa membantu masalahmu"ucapnya dengan lirih.

Setelah itu Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, kemudian ia teringat dengan Bola pemberian Toneri yang ia simpan dalam tas.

Naruto memandangi Bola yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan heran. 'Memangnya Bola ini bisa memberitahu nama sahabat-sahabatku ya?'Batinnya.

_Tringringring!_

Tiba-tiba Bola itu mengeluarkan silau yang membuat Naruto tak kuasa menatapnya hingga memejamkan kedua bola matanya.

Dirasa sudah aman, Naruto kembali membuka kedua matanya, kemudian ia membaca tulisan yang keluar dalam Bola tersebut.

"Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno?" Gumamnya,

Tunggu, Sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu,"Eh?! Sasuke?! Si Teme itu?!"teriaknya kaget sehingga membuat kedua orang tuanya yang berada di lantai bawah keheranan.

"ADA APA NARU?!" teriak Kushina dari bawah yang dijawab teriakan juga dari putranya itu,

"TIDAK ADA APA-APA BU"

Minato yang menonton tv kala itu menatap heran kepada Kushina, sedangkan Kushina hanya mengedikkan bahunya saja pertanda ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Kembali ke kamar Naruto, Pemuda bersurai kuning itu masih menatap Bola yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, kemudian ia kembali bergumam mengingat kembali si Perempuan.

"Sakura Haruno? Oh, yang dikenalkan si Teme di cafe itu ya? memangnya ada apa dengan hubungan mereka ya"

Naruto berpikir sejenak seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya_ 'Tidak, meskipun saat ini belum terjadi apa-apa, bisa jadi Bola itu menyuruhku untuk mencegah sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi'_ Batinnya

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian beranjak seraya menatap cermin lemari yang ada dihadapannya,

"Baiklah! Jika itu untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanku yang berharga maka aku tak peduli" ucapnya seraya tersenyum percaya diri.

"Tapi jika dipikir, misi dari Dewa sialan itu berguna juga ya?"Naruto termangut-mangut,"ah peduli amat, yang penting mulai hari ini aku akan menyelesaikan hubungan asmara sahabat-sahabatku"

Setelah itu Naruto merebahkan dirinya kembali di atas kasur, dan segera tidur untuk pergi ke alam mimpinya yang indah.

**_Chapter 1_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_End_**

**_Sekaligus dimulainya SasuSaku arc di Chapter depan nanti._**

_Catatan: Maaf bagi para pembaca yang gak puas karena tulisan saya yang ancur ini, maaf juga jika Drama sense nya kurang karena baru pertama kali bikin yg terlalu nge-Drama. Lalu untuk para readers serta para senpai mohon beri Kritik Sarannya ya, siapa tau kan nanti berkembang lagi kedepannya sankyu_


End file.
